Almost
by sneauxfo
Summary: 50 themed sentences for the Gatlocke x Rex pairing.


**Sum—** 50 themed sentences for the Gatlocke x Rex pairing.  
**Content—** Gatlex. Recreational substance use. Implied ~sexy feelings~. (Psh, but it's Gatlex and their feelings are always sexy~~.)  
_since all my wips have come to a standstill, i stole the beta themeset from the 1sentence comm at LJ~._

**01000001 01101100 01101101 01101111 01110011 01110100**

* * *

**01. walking**  
Outside the smoke and powdered debris, Gatlocke has to take a celebratory moment to laugh at the chaos in his wake, and when a certain Providence agent comes to mind, he grins wide and bades, _Come get me, then._

-  
**26. jump**  
It's a guilty pleasure whenever there's a break in Providence's monotony, but Rex can't deny the rush of excitement that sends him out the door, the _thrill_ of it, and it's no different when he hears Gatlocke's escaped and is on the loose (not that this should last long, anyway).

-  
**13. bias**  
"Was hoping it'd be you," Gatlocke chuckles, after his initial canon blast misses.

-  
**24. quarrel**  
Gatlocke declines Rex's demand to go back to prison, while Rex declines Gatlocke's offer to join his ranks; Gatlocke likens their conflict to an exaggerated game of tug-o-war, wherein they go for each other's throats.

-  
**19. balcony**  
Rex overlooks the possible route of escape from an overhang in the Keep, but there's no trace of the escapee— somehow, he's glad for it.

-  
**16. breaking**  
He feels the aftermath in his bones, adrenaline still rolling in steady bursts through his limbs as he lies aside the river he just pulled himself from, body aching from too much and want for more at the same time, and when Gatlocke finds himself growing keener the more his thoughts run, he acknowledges with a snort that he's not quite free after all; it's the kind of shackle with an ongoing thirst, so he knows his next proper fix will be soon.

-  
**09. war**  
"I won't lose," they shout simultaneously once they cross arsenal again, voices layered over one another in mock harmony, and the laugh Gatlocke barks before lashing out to strike is a testament to the start of something wild and exciting.

-  
**47. valiant**  
While a product of strife, Rex brandishes the visage of a hero well, and if Gatlocke meets it with every ounce of ill intent he's got, he's able to see the shine at its absolute brightest.

-  
**02. waltz**  
"Ah, Rex," is Gatlocke's greeting of choice one day, and the words ooze from between bared teeth, sweet as venom, "if you've your dance shoes on, I've a day to be made."

-  
**03. wishes**  
The frustration is unbearable at times like these, as they twirl the threat of death around one another, and Gatlocke is sure— so totally and completely positive that they'd be _solid_ together, if the inexorable brat would only join him.

-  
**37. soliloquy**  
Gatlocke will continue rambling, whether or not someone responds to his drivel.

-  
**28. jousting**  
Rex doesn't always keep up the verbal exchange, but some of the wit inspired during their lightning-pace raillery is too priceless for him not to.

-  
**33. stupidity**  
"Just an observation," Six tells him after Gatlocke gets away again, "but you seem to be confusing these missions for playdates."

-  
**27. jester**  
Rex stretches and smiles, retorting, "You know how much fun this job is."

-  
**34. serenade**  
Battles and memories always replay in Rex's head, and it's no different now, as his ears ring with the crumble of gravel, the explosions of laser canons, the mechanical whirrs of limbs that mimic his own builds; the intensity resonates with him long after the moments are finished, echoes dizzyingly vivid in the dark of night.

-  
**32. sorrow**  
Gatlocke notices that sometimes, Rex looks a bit too happy to confront him, like a bird with limits too small, who doesn't stretch his wings as far or as often as he'd like.

-  
**40. solitary**  
"It's a shame for good-looking blokes to keep going home alone like this on the daily."

-  
**35. sarcasm**  
"What, you offering?"

-  
**41. nowhere**  
"Already have— this is but a disagreement of your place or mine, no?"

-  
**25. quitting**  
It's a strange moment one evening at the end-length of an enduring stalemate, that their hearts lose the initial heat for the fray, and that Gatlocke elicits the idea of a raincheck, with the offer of alcohol.

-  
**06. whimsy**  
It's not so strange when Rex agrees; he's not of age yet, and not even Bobo ever hooks him up with that stuff.

-  
**08. whiskey and rum**  
_You're crowding me and you smell_ is what Rex thinks of saying, his whole body with all the keep of warm jelly and Gatlocke's hot breath in his face, smile open and inviting, like another popped bottle…and yet he ends up not saying anything, or moving a muscle, when Gatlocke has him drink.

-  
**15. breathing**  
Gatlocke has to stop to collect himself when Rex's inhales become clipped, when the exhales turn into sounds all too lovely.

-  
**07. waste/wasteland**  
As he stumbles back into HQ, Rex keeps forgetting to come up with an explanation on his lateness, drunkenness, and empty-handedness, his head still stuck amidst an empty expanse, atop rock formations, bottles littered around his legs, with the moon high overhead, and his target leering over him.

-  
**11. birthday**  
An excuse falls right in his lap when the lights are flipped on as Providence agents jump out to yell "SURPRISE" and startle him enough to vomit on the spot (it's only much later will he realize this date has become an anniversary for something else, as well).

-  
**14. burning**  
Oh, there was an interest alight before, but the ache in Gatlocke's gut has turned violent now, wicked as loathing, and all the trouble it suggests only maddens his yen.

-  
**43. nuance**  
Rex's attacks are lively per usual, but there's an air of poorly cloaked bashfulness about him today; it's cute, Gatlocke decides.

-  
**48. virtuous**  
He could just take what he wants, attempt to force it under his claim, like he always has and probably always will, but there's something special, something warm and nice about this one thing, and Gatlocke wants to keep it this way— he's got no use for damaged goods, anyhoo.

-  
**21. quiet**  
"Guess you finally ran out of things to say," Rex calls out, between the contact peals of his funchucks.

-  
**31. smirk**  
The raw, vicious look he gets stuns him— locks his knees and halts his breath— and the next thing Rex knows, he's getting his legs kicked out from under him, and then Gatlocke's blade sinks into earth where his face would've been had he lingered a second longer.

-  
**45. natural**  
They have to clash and go for blood, still— go for true harm, for the kill; it wouldn't feel right otherwise.

-  
**44. near**  
And what better way to be so close?

-  
**36. sordid**  
_The dream had only been about fighting_— Rex tries to look as nonchalant as possible as he stealths his way to Providence's laundry room, soiled bedsheets in his arms— _fighting Gatlocke._

-  
**04. wonder**  
Several influences in his life are trying to get him on-board with colleges and formal education in general, since the steadier the world becomes, the less _real_ work Rex is doing, but Rex has enough thinking time these days that other ideas come to mind.

-  
**38. sojourn**  
"Staying the night makes no difference if it's only a few hours more," Gatlocke murmurs, though Rex had no intention of moving; his head's found the perfect spot in the dip between Gatlocke's ribcage and hipbone, and the metal arm draped over him is weighted comfort.

-  
**22. quirks**  
A beeping noise mid-fight almost gets Rex's jugular cut clean, though Rex is more preoccupied with checking the time and then begging Gatlocke to please let him_leave early today and promise not to do anything bad to warrant Providence intervention for at least a couple hours since tonight's the big two-part season finale of _El Amor, De La Pasion, El Amor_ I'll call you, bye_, and well, Gatlocke lets him go because what the heck.

-  
**05. worry**  
He doesn't know how he should respond when he gets in contact with Circe for the first time in ages, after he tells her all about him and Gatlocke, and she ends up asking if she's to be concerned.

-  
**12. blessing**  
A sigh on her end breaks the silence, and then she clarifies, "I'm not bitter, I'm literally asking if I should be worried over the fact that you're getting involved with a wanted bounty head."

-  
**30. just**  
"…a little, maybe," because he realizes he's still not sure.

-  
**39. share**  
When Rex asks for a try at one of the thief's favorite past times, Gatlocke tells him not to cough before drawing another hit off the apple; it's all the heads-up Rex gets before their mouths are locked and Gatlocke passes it, in one smoke-heavy breath, down Rex's windpipe.

-  
**18. balloon**  
He's giggling so bad that he keeps choking on his own drool— head in Gatlocke's lap as he rolls, clutching his stomach— that's how far skyward Rex ends up going.

-  
**29. jewel  
**And Gatlocke finds it too precious.

**46. horizon**  
They're done lighting up herb, yet their mouths find some excuse to meet again, as the sun dips low enough to haze sky and earth together, leaving molten boundary in ruin.

-  
**17. belief**  
"You see," says Gatlocke, because he always has to be talking— except it's different now, what with his voice low, and the way he's looking at Rex provokes a tug from the pit of the latter's stomach, "we just fit."

-  
**42. neutral**  
Both Six and Holiday have come to him, addressing concerns with Rex's preoccupation with his assignment to the apprehend the jail-breaker, but in White's opinion, Rex has done enough for humanity to do whatever he wants whenever he wants; if he chooses to do so outside Providence, away from White, all the better— it's not like the kid's doing anything more productive here anyway.

-  
**10. weddings**  
Gatlocke sends him crashing through a hotel window, right in the middle of a marriage reception; as he's picking himself up from the glass shards and rubble, he discovers a large, pretty bouquet fallen on his chest, but he can't place the look of absolute glee that becomes Gatlocke's face once he sees him like that.

-  
**20. bane**  
He doesn't expect his brother to care either way— naturally, Caesar is too busy pouring over whatever scientific breakthroughs he's accomplished— until they're ending the call and his brother says, in an unnerving, serious tone unlike himself, "If it doesn't work out, I have a trial that would benefit from human vivisection."

-  
**23. question**  
Rex can blame the flying dust for how dry his throat is, how difficult it is to breathe, but it won't throw Gatlocke's waiting stare, won't loosen the metal hands clamped around his knuckles, and won't give a response for him.

-  
**50. defeat**  
At the end of it all, when Rex concedes aloud, he looks so awkward and open and _young_, that Gatlocke almost feels sorry.

-  
**49. victory**  
Almost.

**011001010110111001100100**


End file.
